


It's Over

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey can’t believe it’s all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Chuck, or anything associated with it. Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: No happily ever after

He couldn’t believe it, they had only been together a couple of months and it was over already, it wasn’t meant to happen this way. Casey had known that they may not work out, not many relationships in the world of spies did, but everything had been going so well. He may have been less upset if things had ended in a different way between them, if he had called it quits, or even Chuck had decided he’d had enough. He may not have liked the idea of splitting from Chuck if it had happened that way, he was already ensnared too deep in his web to get free, but at least he’d still be around in some way or another, but not like this.

Chuck lay dead in his arms, with nothing that he could do, his nerd dead by time he got to him. The bullet between his eyes that of their teammate. Sarah Walker. If there was one thing Casey hated more at that moment than Chuck’s death, it was backstabbing traitors who didn’t follow orders, it was their job to protect him. Casey took aim with his gun, fired and paid her back on Chuck’s behalf.


End file.
